A system can include electronic devices that are coupled to a communication interconnect to allow for communication between the electronic devices. The electronic devices can be coupled to each other over the communication interconnect using one of various types of communication interfaces. For example, a first type of communication interface is a network interface, such as an Ethernet interface. Another type of communication interface is a bus-based interface, such as a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus interface.